symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujioka Akemi
'|藤岡明美}} is a new character appearing in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear AU''. Akemi is a shy and soft spoken girl who hates being both the center of attention and being in the spotlight. However, she has a deep hatred for the Noise as they killed her mother in the Zwei Wing incident several years ago. Her relic is Mjölnir and her theme colour is purple. Her armed gear is a mace. History Childhood Meeting Hibiki and the Other Gear Users Activating Mjölnir Appearance Akemi has long indigo hair, often braided with the bottom often being tied with a amethyst coloured bow. Her eyes are amethyst coloured. Her casual wear consists of a dark purple dress top with a lilac ribbon tied into a bow around her waist while also wearing a denim blue plaited skirt and dark brown ankle high boots. She also wears a pair of white knee-high socks. Personality Akemi is a shy and soft spoken girl who hates being both the center of attention and being in the spotlight. However, she has a deep hatred for the Noise as they killed her mother in the Zwei Wing incident several years ago. She is also very intelligent and is very good with medicine and health care. Relationships * Sorako Suzu - Akemi’s best friend and the only person so far who knows that she's a survivor of the Zwei Wing incident like Hibiki. She also often helps Suzu with her studies. * Tachibana Hibiki - Despite not knowing each other much and being opposites, the two can often relate to each other as they're both the only survivors of the Zwei Wing incident. * Kazanari Tsubasa - Akemi looks up to Tsubasa and respects her as both a veteran Gear User and as a friend. Akemi, however, does sometimes secretly blame Tsubasa for her mother's death. * Yukine Chris - Due to Chris’ sometimes violent nature, Akemi can be very scared of Chris but also respects her as a Gear User. Akemi’s timidity and cowardness can also often tick off Chris. * Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Similarly to Tsubasa, Akemi looks up to Maria due to Maria being an adult. Much like Hibiki, Akemi can often relate to Maria due to both having lost someone important to them. * Tsukuyomi Shirabe - * Akatsuki Kirika - Powers and Abilities Activation Chant Regalé Mjölnir tron Abilities As the User of the Mjölnir gear, Akemi possesses the power to combat Alca-Noise. She, like Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, does not require the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stable and is naturally attuned with her relic. Her armed gear consists of a golden mace with light purple markings on it. Her relic’s model number is SG-a01. Attacks Etymology means “Wisteria Slope”. This could be an obvious nod to her theme colour. means “Bright Beauty”. Therefore, her name means “Bright and Beautiful Wisteria Slope”. Songs * Mirai[[Mirai★Light: Mjölnir|★'Light: Mjölnir']] * [[Image of Hope|'Image of Hope']] Trivia Gallery Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear AU Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear AU Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users